<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dazzling Sky, Muddled Thoughts - by greatwoodelf</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26914267">Dazzling Sky, Muddled Thoughts -</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/greatwoodelf/pseuds/greatwoodelf'>greatwoodelf</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy XIV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 00:41:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>710</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26914267</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/greatwoodelf/pseuds/greatwoodelf</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Isadeia enjoys reminiscing about her past in the cold ishgardian winter air.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Dazzling Sky, Muddled Thoughts -</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The night was young and the sky was full of stars, as was Isadeia’s mind. Twinkling lights and a never-ending stream of memories flooded her head as she sat outside in the chilly Ishgardian winter, shivering whenever a slight wind ruffled her scarf. It had been so long since she had taken time for herself, even just to be alone with her thoughts. Unfortunately the amount she was able to do so on a daily basis was incredibly miniscule, as she worked part-time teaching small classes in the forums and the rest of her free hours were busy aiding her younger brother to deal with family matters. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Letting out a sigh, Isa shifted and crossed her legs, resting her warm mug of hot chocolate comfortably on her thigh. After a bit of staring off into the icy cityscape, she took a sip of her beverage, savoring the soothing flavor on her tongue and let her thoughts drift to times long forgotten. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Youthful eyes and wide smiles, paired with flushed cheeks and the lovely song of laughter wound itself around her heart, reminding Isadeia of happier moments. Moments where she didn’t have to worry about the opinions of others, moments where she didn’t have to lock her feelings away lest the world pick at them. Where loving and caring was so, so much easier and lighter, carrying Isa and her darling away to someplace safe that the outside could not reach them. Gentle touches, affectionate stares, tender kisses; the remnants of emotions left from those instants were enough to warm her as the cup in her hands did, bringing it to her upturned lips once more. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was never enough, after they had left. She had told herself that it was for the best, that it was meant to be. That they would be happier without her, that she wasn’t enough. That she wasn’t what they had wanted. That she hadn’t been wanted.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She knew better, now. Her heart was still chipped, her trust lost in others, her fortress still standing. But she was enough, and she had always been, even if she had sometimes forgotten. The warmth that had brightened her night faded, replaced with something akin to sentimentality, her smile waning. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Since those times in her adolescence Isadeia had attempted to fill her days with any hobby she could lay her hands on, from swordplay to phytology to esoteric alchemical experiments. Her brother and sister had tried to help but, as she slowly distanced herself from those around her, she began the construction of her desolate castle around herself. Even if it was lonely, it was safe from the avalanches of unnecessary emotional turmoil that she believed others caused through their selfish actions. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And yet, lately her stronghold had been crumbling. Perhaps it was the foundation from whence she had built her fortress, or perhaps it was due to her exhaustion. Taking another sip from her dwindling drink, her thoughts drifted to them, the one busy toiling at breaking her defenses. Did they know what they were doing? Were they aware of what walls they were busy scaling deep within her chest? Or maybe they were unconsciously destroying those barricades she had so carefully set up, all those years ago. It was a bit frustrating to contemplate. She unconsciously nibbled her thumb, deep in thought. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Attempting to take one last swig of her hot choco, her train of thought was rudely interrupted by the sudden absence of her favorite warm drink. Isadeia exhaled, letting out a small cloud of steam into the winter air and stood up. Even if she no longer wanted to ruminate old paramours and new flames, she knew those musings would find her the next peaceful moment she took to relax, being at the mercy of her own overactive mind. Placing one foot in front of the other on the way back to her childhood home, Isadeia cleared her heart and soul to the best of her abilities. No matter what, it remained necessary to put her own feelings first; this much she had learned over the years. The brilliant crescent moon seemed to smile down at her in agreement, and she stepped over the sill and back into the comfort of her family’s residence.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>